Moonstruck wishes, Unknown lovers
by wulf-of-gray-sky
Summary: Seven years after Naraku's destruction all is well in feudal japan until Shippo suddenly disappears from Inuyasha and the group only to reappear in front of a busty pink haired mini moon...What happens next? Only ime will tell
1. Chapter 1

_**Moonstruck wishes**__**,**_

_**Unknown lovers**_

_**wulf-of-gray-sky:hi i'm wulf-of-gray-sky this is my first time writ*interupted***_

_**Shippo:they dont wanna hear that shit man get on with it**_

_**Mini Moon:*squeegle***_

_**Shippo:*stares*...?**_

_**Mini Moon:Um...*blushes***_

_**Shippo:*looks at me*...Who is she...?**_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky:uh...*shakes head***_

_**Shippo:well?**_

_**Mini Moon:*blushes deeper***_

_**Shippo:*spies her large breast*...Huge...**_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon if i did Inuyasha and Kagome**_

_**would already be together and the sailor outfits would be skimpier**_

_**Mini Moon:on with the story!*squeegle***_

**Chapter 1**

"Naraku has been destroyed!" Inuyasha says as he wraps his dearest Kagome in a hug and kisses her sweetly

"My love that was seven years ago now tend to your son he wants his daddy." Replies kagome as shepicks their son up and hugs him

"Yeah really Inuyasha...come on its done and over with." Shippo says excitedly thinking how wonderful it would be to love someone like that.

Miroku and Sango walk in the front door of the expansive estate that is Inuyasha and Kagome's as shippo suddenly exclaims "WHAT THE FUCK!" and a bright light flashes through the manor.

"I wish...hmmm what should i wish for pegasus?" asks Mini Moon to her dear friend and ally. "Something that brings true love into your

heart little one" he replies softly. Smiling softly mini moon says "Ok then...I wish for my soulmate my true love wherever he may be... Is that good pegasus?" "Yes little that is perfect...Your wish becomes reality..." Pegasus replies as a blinding light fills the field that they stand in. Mini Moon shields her eyes from the light as a handsome figure with dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a tan fox tail appears seemingly from nowhere. " Alright where the _FUCK_ am i?" the figure exclaims as mini moon stares at him with stars in her eyes. After a few silent moments she replies " Whats your name handsome?" The strange figure replies warily " I'm Shippo...Who are you and where am i?" After a moment Mini Moon replies " I'm Mini Moon and your in Tokyo" giggling softly she hides her face blushing a bright red. Shippo stares at the pink haired beauty as she giggles he smiles softly "Well i got to go...it was nice meeting you Mini Moon" As he turns to walk away she grabs his arm "Don't go Shippo I'm not sure you know where to go..." Shippo turns and looks into the into the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen and before he knows what he is doing he leans down close to her face almost kissing her. " Shippo-kun wha-what are you doing?" Mini Moon asks blushing deeply as he snaps out of standing straight up easily seven inches taller than her. " I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Mini Moon..." still lightly blushing Mini Moon replies "It's ok Shippo...Why don't you stay at my house tonight and we can...um...get to know each other better?" Now Shippo blushes as perverted thoughts of her spread before him flash through his mind "Uh...sure" As Mini Moon stars leading him to her home by the hand.

" Where did tha idiot go? I swear I'm gonna bash his fucking head in for worrying you Kagome." Inuyasha exclaims angrily as he paces around the living room of their home. "oh dear don't worry so much he'll turn up eventually." Replies Kagome as she holds little three year old Inuyasha Jr. "She is right Inuyasha, Shippo should turn up eventually." Miroku gently says as he sips his tea and wraps his arm around Sango. " Miroku darling cant you see that through all our travels Shippo has become like a little brother to Inuyasha." Explains Sango as she leans in closer to Miroku. " What are you talking about there ain't no way in hell that little brat is like a brother Sango!" Inuyasha replies harshly denying what he knows is the truth. "Unc Shippo...Where Unc Shippo" Young Jr. says sadly with tears in his eyes as he hugs his daddy tightly. " I don't know son but i hope he turns up soon." Kagome says softly as she looks toward Inuyasha.

**chapter end**

_**Shippo: Nicely done man**_

_**Wulffrick: Thanx and there's more to come**_

_**Mini Moon: I hope so he's really hot!*giggles***_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky: Yup and so are you Mini Moon**_

_**Mini Moon: *blushes*Um...thanks?**_

_**Shippo:*laughing* She is man**_

_**Mini Moon:*giggles* Thank you Shippo**_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky: Well we got to go...talk *coughs*...yeah thats it talk...come on shippo...mini moon you too we got things to...uh...*feels erection growing as future chapters fly through my mind*...discuss thing. Plz read and review thanx see ya *drags Shippo and Mini Moon to a bedroom***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shippo: Very nice i look forward to this chapter my man**_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky: Thanks i'm sure Mini Moon is too...*chuckles***_

_**Mini Moon: I am sooooo looking forward to this one**_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky: good just wait till your under water...*shifty eyes***_

_**Shippo:*laughs*nice man don't reveal too much...Wulf-of-gray-sky does not own Inuyasha or**_

_**Sailor moon if he did I would stronger and the sailor moon girls would be les...Well on with the story**_

**Chapter 2**

Shippo and Mini Moon come upon a large house with a young woman sitting on the front porch " Well this is my house Shippo" Mini Moon says softly "...Big house." replies Shippo as the young woman on the porch stands and proceeds toward them. " Welcome home Mini Moon...Whose this young man you've got behind you?" the young woman asks politely. "I'm Shippo" he replies bowing in respect. the young woman chuckles softly bowing in return." I'm Sailor Moon, Mini Moon's older sister." Smiling softly Mini Moon says " I'm gonna go shower...I'm sweaty from the walk home." Blushing lightly as his stomach growls " I'm a bit hungry...do you have anything to eat...i'm new to town and dont have a place yet..." Sailor Moon smiles " Sure come on in Shippo make yourself at home dinner is almost done...Where did you say you were from again?" Shippo walks in and sits on the couch in the living room. " Um...A faraway place..." He says uncertainly not knowing what else to say as Sailor Moon sighs " It's alright Shippo i know your from the feudal era..."

Inuyasha Jr. sits on his daddy's lap and yawns wide as Inuyasha and the gang sit in the living room and plan on how to get Shippo home "Well I could go back and call a few friends who might know where he is" Kagome says softly as she brings Jr. to his room and lays him in bed. "Only if your sure there wont be any trouble coming home my love" Inuyasha says clearly concerned for her safety "our son needs you.'' he adds softly. " Inuyasha you know there is no danger in Kagome's 'present'" Sango says confidently as kagome walks out the back door to the bone eaters well "here we go again" she says as she drops in.

"Ah this water feels soooo good" Mini Moon sighs as she lowers herself into a tub of steamy water. Downstairs in the kitchen Sailor Moon is making a healthy meal out of chicken, noodles, and tomatoes when she hears the phone ring "Hello" she says answering the phone "Sailor moon this Kagome" smiling Sailor Moon replies "Oh hi are you calling for a certain brown haired green eyed little fox?" Shocking Kagome. "You've seen him then? Where is he?" She exclaims. " I think my sister wished for true love and Shippo got pulled here from the feudal era your always talking about." Sailor Moon replies calmly. "Ok thanks Sailor Moon talk to you later" Kagome hangs up and Sailor moon whispers just loud enough for Shippo to 'accidently' hear her " I hope Mini Moon is okay in the upstairs bathroom.". Hearing this Shippo silently walks up the stairs to find the bathroom and walks in on a naked Mini Moon grabbing her own breast and moaning softly in pleasure. "...Hi..." Shippo says feeling his pants get tighter. Mini Moon sees him and smiles softly blushing " Wo-would you like to...uh...join me?" Shippo stares at her glistening body and simply nods his head speechless as he begins to strip revealing a seven inch fully hard cock. Mini Moon starts the shower and motions for him to join her under the steaming water. " Are you sure you want me to join you?" Shippo asks as he steps in standing in front of a sexy extremely wet Mini Moon. "Yes i am Shippo" She replies as she grabs his hard member stroking it softly. Shippo gasps lightly as he's never been touched this way before. "Mini Moon wha-what are you doing to me...it feels so good" Shippo manages to say as she guides his hand to her slick entrance " I don't know I just wanted to feel how soft you are...OH!" she replies as his thumb finds her clit and she begins to moan softly leaning against him. As he realizes what he is doing his fingers find their purpose as they begin to probe her entrance. " Oh Shippo..." She says breathlessly as she strokes him faster " I want this where your fingers are...Please Shippo." He stares wide eyed as she says this. "Really but I've never done that." He says blushing deeply. "i haven't either Shippo but i want you to be my first" Mini Moon says softly in his ear as she guides his throbbing dick to her now soaked pussy moaning softly from the contact. Shippo gasps and lifts her up for a better angle and begins to slowly push into her. " Oh...Shippo...you feel...mmmmm...so good." Mini Moon sighs as he stretches her tight little pussy filling her with his member. Soon he encounters a barrier inside her " Whats that?" he asks curiously " Oh dont worry about that its my cher..."She screams as he pushes past it. Downstairs Sailor Moon hears the scream and smiles knowing she helped her sister with her love. As Shippo continues sliding deeply into Mini Moon she cries out "SHIPPO!" and clings to him as she climaxes tightening around him milking his hardness bringing him to climax with with her. As he moans spurting his hot seed into her he kisses her passionately his tongue probing her mouth tasting her sweetness as he slides slowly out of her. "Dinners done if you two are hungry.". As they look at each they start laughing as they finish bathing and head down to dinner.

_**Shippo:*still laughing* Nice man very nice perfect ending to a good chapter**_

_**Mini Moon *sighs* I wish it didnt end so soon**_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky:Dont worry Mini Moon there will be more**_

_**Shippo and Mini Moon: YAY! *kisses each other groping and moaning***_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky: *laughing*yeah so have fun for now cuz there's a surprise in store in a few chapters**_

_**Shippo: *fingers Mini Moon* What?**_

_**Mini Moon:*moans softly*O...k uh...wanna join in wulf?*kisses me softly***_

_**Wulf-of-gray-sky:*kisses her back*sure just a moment mini moon...*grabs her breast*..well got to go see ya soon*leads them to the room* Plz read and review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Moonstruck wishes unknown lovers

wulf-of-gray-sky does not own Inuyasha or sailor moon so don't ask if you can use it cause it isn't mine

Chapter 3

As Kagome hangs up the phone she breathes a sigh of relief.

"At least he's safe" she thinks to herself as she drops into the well to head home.

" Kagome! So where is he?" Inuyasha exclaims as he hugs her tight ." He is with a very good friend of mine my love." She replies hugging him in return. Inuyasha sniffs the air suspiciously and drops Kagome to the ground as an arrow flies just over her head piercing the tree behind her "Stay down" he says drawing his Tetsaiga from its sheath. "Where are you!" he barks as another arrow embeds into the ground between his feet. "Wherever i want to be half breed..."a voice calls out echoing into the still night air.

as Shippo and mini moon walk down the stairs laughing still they hear a scream and a cackle "LEAVE US ALONE!" sailor moon screams as the intruder cackles horrifically "listen bitch i can fuck with whoever i want whenever the fuck i want .now you're coming with me whether you want to or not ya got that!" another scream echoes through the house as shippo vaults down the remaining stairs running to the kitchen where sailor moons horrific scream came from to find blood and broken furniture everywhere. he sniffs the air uncertainly finding a familiar scent he finds most of the blood

is from the intruder though how it survived is beyond him. Mini moon runs up and latches onto him sobbing uncontrollably "Where is my sister shippo!" he shakes his head and looks toward the ceiling "i don't know mini moon i don't know..." he softly takes her into his arms and kisses her forehead. Silently he wonders about the familiar scent when a voice echoes through the house "I have something precious to the one you're falling in love with... TWO something's actually...HAHAHAHAHA!" shippo suddenly draws a sword from midair as another voice echoes through

The house "shippo i have chosen you to love mini moon just as i have also chosen you to fight on my behalf. the blade you now hold in your hands will allow you to become more powerful than your half demon friend Inuyasha for you are the only hope this world and your own has to keep them from utter destruction" as the voice disappears

Shippo hears a different voice in his mind "i am known as Luna you may call my name whenever you need me and i shall appear to you to aid you in your fight against your enemies for they are many" as the voice disappears from his mind so too does the sword in his hand. Mini moon stares as the sword disappears from view she sees this sword is long and broad but curved like a

katana and on its hand guard she spotted two gems a diamond and an onyx both shaped like crescent moons and on the pommel is a ruby and in seeing the ruby she recognized the blade "that blade...it's one of the moon princesses relics...i can't believe she chose you for such a task shippo.." shippo looks at her in disbelief "really that's who that second voice was...huh that's weird...but the sword is pretty cool." mini moon sighs as she shakes her head as she turns to clean the horrid mess up and finish dinner. As they were cleaning the mess left behind a crash alerts shippo of another intruder "Mini Moon stay back someone else is here!" as shippo confronts the new intruder he spots a sword in its hand as it charges him "LUNA!" he screams and his blade appears in his open palm he barely has time to block the intruders swing and the blow pushes him back several feet. As he recovers from the blade he recognizes the scent of the intruder "...father...but how your dead!" the intruder laughs

and swings its sword aiming low "you're the one who caused my death...you killed me...weakling" as shippo blocks blow after blow from the intruder who has his father's scent "i didn't kill you the thunder brothers did...and I'm not weak father...i was young at the time you told me to hide form them!" finally shippo begins to gain the upper hand "you killed me by running from a battle...you caused my death by being weak...you will always be weak...you're a failure in my eyes.." shippo blocks an incoming swing meant for his head and counters taking its arm off "NO father it's not my fault...I'm not weak

I've gotten stronger..." the figure laughs again louder this time "THEN SHOW ME!" it screams as its arm grows back grabbing shippo by the throat "KILL ME AGAIN!" as shippo struggles to breathe he shoves his blade deep into the intruders gut. "why did you do this my father?" he screams as the figure disappears from view and shippo collapses to the floor crying softly as his father's voice echoes through his mind "you have done well my son...you've made me proud...now take this gift and use

it wisely against your enemies...goodbye my dear shippo...my son..." a bright light envelops shippo and he convulses as if in pain as his body begins to shift bones breaking and realigning first his face elongates into a fox-like muzzle like his father's his legs and feet elongate his feet rising to make him stand on the balls of them making him several inches taller his tail lengthens and thins out the tan fur of it sprouting all over his body his ears lengthen and develop white tips as his eyes become mere slits of what they were his hands become slender and white fur sprouts on them lightly shimmering and a thin white stripe appears flowing down his muzzle. Mini moon walks in and looks at shippo as his transformation completes itself with a tuft of white fur sprouting on his chest and his cock lengthens by two inches "shippo...? Is that you...? my god you've grown...more beautiful..." her mouth begins to water as she sees his hard cock and him walking towards her smiling as if she is prey and he the predator. grabbing her waist he kisses her quite possessively grinding his hips against her his erection seeking her slick tight entrance she stops kissing him she gets down on her knees and begins to stroke him "i want this in my mouth shippo..." he growls and turns her around placing her on her hands and knees and thrusts hard into her releasing a scream of pleasure and pain as he begins a hard deep rhythm taking her "SHIPPO...GOD YOU FEEL...I'M ABOUT TO..." she moans loud and long as an orgasm rips through her urging shippo harder and faster never slowing it's as if he has become a full demon in his lust for her ripping her open she screams louder "MORE...GOD PLEASE SHIPPO I NEED YOU TO FILL ME!" as she reaches the edge of the cliff leading to her climax he thrusts one final time pushing over that edge and as she screams her tight pussy clamps tighter around him as the base of his cock swells to twice its width locking them together as he cums deep into her. As he finishes he pulls out of her slowly changing back to his original form he gasps for air and collapses to the floor passing out. Mini moon pants trying to catch her breath she sees shippo on the floor unconscious "oh my god...he must be exhausted" she sighs as she goes to get a blanket smiling all the while.

Inuyasha bursts through the door of his home where miroku and sango are sitting on the couch "KAGOME HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" he screams as they both stand miroku senses a presence not of this world and grabs his staff. "Be not afraid mortal i am not here to cause harming to you and yours young monk. I am merely a messenger here to tell you of a battle coming that could tear your world and mine apart. you will need new weapons so i am here to provide, monk you are skilled in the senses and strong of heart you shall wield a staff embedded with onyx for strength, demon slayer you are proficient in throwing weapons and are bound by a sense of duty therefore you shall wield a white platinum chakram signifying purity and strength of will, half demon you are strong in arms and wield a sword given to you by your father but it will not be enough to defeat these new enemies for they are not of this world and stronger than anything you know therefore you shall wield a special sword longer than your own forged of black steel and the flames of the eternal inferno it signifies the strength and dexterity that you already have. These weapons have special properties that will enhance your bodies and make you stronger than before. These weapons also have voices of their own and will guide you

on your path to get that which you have lost back." as the voice and presence disappears three weapons appear in front of them miroku being of strong spirit is the first to hear the voice of the staff as he grabs it."I am eclipsing your new staff master monk. You need only call my name and i shall be at your side in an instant." sango being of dutiful insight is next as she grips the chakram "i am white star mistress slayer call my name and i shall destroy your enemies in flight to your hand." Inuyasha being the weakest in both spirit and duty was last to hear his weapon "hello half-breed i am neo lunaris no doubt you can barely hear me but anyways call my name and i will pierce through your enemies like a spear on my way to your hand" as the last weapon finishes speaking they all disappear into wherever world they came from. "Well that was interesting...so what now." Inuyasha says in disbelief. The voice they heard before the weapons appeared comes back "now that you know your weapons it is time to join your friend shippo in the world you know as the present to wage war against those who seek to destroy it."

miroku stands up once more "but me and my sango cannot do that we lack the power to do so..." he says solemnly as he places his arm around Sango's waist "do not worry about that i will transport you i have just enough power to do that." the voice says before they are enveloped in a bright light and whisked away to a world unknown to them.

shippo awakes hours later to mini moon shaking him gently "dinners done shippo" she says smiling as he gets up he becomes dizzy and sits back down laughing quietly as he remembers fighting his father "damn i can't believe that really happened my own father trying to kill me...that sucks." mini moon shakes her head "that was a test that the moon princess sent to you to get you ready for the enemies we are likely to face in the future my dear shippo..." trying to stand again shippo sees mini moon wearing tattered clothes that moments ago were fine "...what happened to your clothes mini moon?" this time she laughs and blushes deep "...you happened..." she says shyly. He looks at her softly

"..really...me..how the hell did i do that?" they both look at each other and smile "come on shippo lets go eat before it gets cold." she says as she walks to the dining room shippo following close behind his stomach growling loudly. "So what's for eats mini moon..." he says sitting at the table. Mini moon brings out some noodles topped with a tomato sauce "this is all i could find in the debris it's still good..." she sighs as she sits next to him "i hope my sister is ok..."

Chapter end

Shippo: so that's how that one ends...with us eating dinner?

Wulf-of-gray-sky: yup and Inuyasha and the gang whisked away to god knows where.

Mini moon: i liked the transformed shippo *blush*

Wulf-of-gray-sky: i figured as much and there is definitely more of that in the future *smiles*

Shippo: really well i like that a lot but please tell me i remember next time it happens...

Mini moon: yeah it sucks that he don't remember ravaging my body like that

wulf-of-gray-sky:...maybe...maybe not...plz read and review if you want shippo to remember what he does next time he transforms


End file.
